


A Cliche’s Stories

by EMCba2600



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMCba2600/pseuds/EMCba2600
Summary: A few of Kila Leon-Prescott’s many stories from the P.O.V. of her third child, Alistair Leon-Prescott. Part of my follower gift back on tumblr (simsiree.tumblr.com)!





	A Cliche’s Stories

I’m a cliche. Sounds weird, but that’s what I am. At school I’m known as “The Nerd”. Not a nerd,  _ the _ nerd.

 

My mother has lots of stories from her childhood. From what I’ve heard, my grandmother Kassie had a cold heart but started thawing it when my half-uncle, Seth, was born. Oh, and let’s not forget the sappy stories every adult has. Some fine examples are the Childhood Love Story or the Den Merrelicks Incident. Since they’re too sappy to not share, here goes nothing.

 

Childhood Love Story

 

‘I was out playing in the yard that fateful summer’s day. Teens were attracted to the house because of my mother’s high school reputation, so I was trying to meet fellow kids. I saw my mother’s best friend and her little brother walking up the steps. “Why do I have to come?” I heard him whine. I stayed in the shadows so they didn’t accidentally see me spying on them. I was very shy, so it was awkward when they  _ did _ notice me.

 

The older girl, about my Mum’s age, strolled over to where I was hiding. “Hey, are you Kila Leon?” she asked me kindly. I feebly nodded, because that is my name. She held out her hand. “I’m a journalist, my name’s Thalia Prescott, daughter of Argus and Lily Prescott. This,” she briefly gestured towards her brother, “is Kristofer, my younger brother. From what I know, you’re Kila Leon, daughter of Kassie Leon and Malcolm Landgraab, next heiress for the Landgraab Company, if Johnny Zestㅡformerly a Landgraab before dropping outta schoolㅡdecides to focus on his career as an entertainer, and if not, inherits the family business. Correct?” Not waiting for an answer, Thalia took my hand and shook it vigorously.

 

“’Course, if Johnny Zest or Malcolm Landgraab have kids...uh, more kids,” Thalia hastily added, noticing my pained expression. “Or...now, there’s a good headline. Put my name in the buzz for weeks, that story…” she broke into a thoughtful silence, chewing her lip, for a few minutes before gathering herself. “If Nancy or Geoffrey have an affair involving a baby, they could adopt it into their snobbish lives and they’d have another potential heirㅡa Plan B, in case something gets messed up. What do you think, Kila? Front-page worthy story?” I barely registered what she was even saying because I was gazing at the most handsome guy since the Den Merrilicks incident, but that’s a whole other story. Anyway, he was like heaven, but in its physical form. I was just wondering how I was lucky enough to witness this beauty, just about to walk towards him, when suddenly a group of girls in their early teen years, giggling their fake nails off, rounded the corner.

 

“Finally,” Kristofer sighed in relief, rushing towards the group. “OMG, Kristofer! We were, like, looking  _ everywhere _ for you! Amey totally wants to say something to you!” the girl with the longest lashes, most dyed and styled hair, most makeup squealed.  _ Evidently the leader _ , I thought to myself. “Yeah?” he started blushing. “Go on, Amey,” the leader and her entourage giggled. A brown-haired girl was pushed to the front. “I like you, Kris. Will you be my boyfriend?” Amey hid her face. Anger and sadness surged up inside me. All I could do was watch. My lips slightly parted and a strangled noise came out of them. Suddenly, the world disappeared and the only people in it were me, Kristofer and the Amey girl.

 

“S-sure,” Kristofer stammered, coyly backing away. Towards me. The only girl to understand him properly.

 

A wave of fresh, raw anger and courage nearly drowned me. Who did this girl think she was? I took one step, but moved a few metres.  _ What are you doing?! He’ll hate you forever! _ My mind screamed at me. I took no notice. “Can I help you?” Kristofer asked, bewildered, “Amey is cheating. On you and her other boyfriend.”  _ This better work. _ I silently prayed. “Excuse me! Who even  _ are  _ you? If your parents aren’t important, then  _ get away _ !” Amey said, disgusted, sure I would feebly retreat.  _ Not that easy to get rid of me, Amey. _ “Does the name...Malcolm Landgraab count? And what about the words ‘Next heiress to the Landgraab Company’, are they important?” I casually leaned on the foundations of our house. And, you see kids, it’s essential to look laid-back and casual while obliterating your rivals. Long story short, Kristofer and I started dating a few years later and had Tori and Elliot after moving here. Later on, you were born, Alistair. Now kids, it’s bedtime. You’ll feel grumpy in the morning if you don’t sleep now.’

 

The Den Merrelicks Incident

 

‘Once you grow older, you’ll find love in unexpectedㅡand occasionally unwantedㅡplaces. Like me before meeting your father. His name was Den. Den Merrelicks. In school, he was known as the “bad boy”. It was said he trashed his old school before transferring to Willow Creek Grade School. But we were only 12, what would we possibly know about bad boys?

 

Girls were competing for his attention. They were doing his homework, bullying their opponents, playing with him and his friends at lunch and recess, anything to get the chance for him to notice them. But not me and my friends.

 

You see, one of my friends was Yuki Behr. We’re still friends today, actually. She was, and still is, absolutely amazing. She knew Den before he came to Willow Creek, so she advised us to not join the brawl for his loveㅡhe was attracted to conservative girls.

 

A few days later, Den approached my group. “Hey,” he said, looking straight into my eyes. It was the first time I actually saw him in good lighting. I blushed and hung my head; he was so good-looking, I was sure there was a law preventing me from looking at him. “Uh...can you look at me, beautiful?” Den asked, curiously. But when I did, I was transported to a fantasy world.

 

The next day he asked me to get together with him. “Sure,” I replied, barely able to contain my excitement and desperation. “Well, of course you’d say that. You love me, don’t you?” he smirked. “Y-yeah.” I replied, blushing. “In factㅡ” I started to say, before being cut off by a squealing girl.

 

“Denny!” she ran up to him and hugged him. I just stared in shock and pain. “What?” I could barely breathe. “W-why?” Looking closer at the girl, I recognised her as Mira Hayes, the girl who sat next to me in Basic Maths. “Denny, why’s  _ she _ here? Didn’t you say she was meant to be with her friends?” Mira asked with contempt. Den rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah. But she decided to come here and annoy me beyond reason, babe.” he replied. “What is this? Didn’t you ask me to be your girlfriend,  _ ‘Denny’ _ ?” I glared at Mira. “Denny, you’re cheating on me?! How dare you!” Mira detached herself from his shoulder and slapped him hard on the cheek. “Pfft, yeah.” Den rolled his eyes, wincing only slightly. “You  _ both _ aren’t up to my standards. I’m having a party and neither of you are invited. And Mira, you can’t beg to get together again. It’s just not possible for you to do that.” he smirked, so sure of himself. “Hey,  _ you _ begged  _ me _ to be your girlfriend! Don’t pin the blame on me!” Mira looked so angry beyond human norms. “Oh my gosh, help me! I’m being attacked by two crazy girls! HELP!!” Den frantically waved his hands around, attracting lots of attention.

 

I dashed to the principal’s office and reported a bully; Den Merrelicks. The principal thought it a serious matter and expelled him straight away, after speaking to his parents about spreading negative vibes. Boy, did he get in trouble. And that, my dear kids, is why you should  _ never  _ cross a famous family like us. Lesson learned? Good! I’m teaching you all sorts of things your school doesn’t even bother to add to the curriculum. They should up their game!’

 

I love my mum, even though she can sometimes be annoying. But hey, that’s normal for grown ups. Super awkward and cringey at times but otherwise loving.


End file.
